User talk:Ryo Sangnoir
Archives: January-July 2012 =September= Hello I was just trying to get any gameplay-related information that I had out as quickly as possible. I see you've been doing most of the edits of these new cards. I figure you've got templates and experience, and you'll be doing things more efficiently than I would. If you've got recommendations about some sort of card template I could use three months from now, I could help get information from the gold packs out quickly again. I hope I wasn't messing with your process too much. Thanks for the work you're putting into this so close to the update. -Basking 00:45, September 5, 2012 Image Border No. I just don't have photoshop at home so i can't remove the border and corners and save as a png image. --Aexon 15:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) You can just use GIMP to do the image editing, or Irfanview, if you want something in the super-simple category. Both are able to save images as PNG's. On another note, is there any reason why we should/shouldn't be adding the alternate foil-versions of cards to the wiki? Firefyte (talk) 11:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Templates, Semantics and Base Sets Hello Ryo, It seems that you are the "template guy" on this wiki. I know a lot about them too (and the SemanticMediaWiki extension, too), so I can help if you want. One thing that I had suggested, but probably to the wrong person, is to make pages for base sets and expansion sets. That could be useful for: * knowing what cards are available in the current base/expansion set * automatically computing the default parameters for the "how to get" section in a card page (e.g. by default, pages in current base set can be found in bronze, silver, gold, and draft packs). But I'm not sure the game rules are simple enough for that? * keeping the history of base sets. I think the best way to do is to use semantic queries, I've seen in the documentation that wikia supports them, but I am not sure if it is enabled on this wiki. And from what I've seen, we would need first to add some properties in the main templates (like Card). What do you think about this, do you have any suggestion about what to do and how? Or should I start adding properties to templates? Klemsa (talk) 19:56, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The game rules are /almost/ simple enough for that: *Bronze packs contain common cards...but also some uncommon cards (perhaps all of them?), occasionally. *Silver packs contain uncommon cards and common cards. *Gold packs contain common, uncommon and rare, but some cards in the base set might be draft only. *Draft packs /probably/ contain everything in the base set, plus draft-only cards, but, for example, in Third Clash Alchemist's Argument was removed from Draft packs because it lead to many bugged drafts :P. It's not enabled, but it's just a special:contact away. I'm not familiar with this, but I'm somewhat familiar with DPL, which seems similar. Making pages for base and expansion sets? Sure, fine idea. I'm supposing "Base Set" for the current base set, and then stuff like "Base Set/Archive1" for historical purposes. Expansion sets appear to be simply a solid chunk of numbers, but you could still make a page for it, I suppose. As for what to do, what I'd like to do is this: *Data on "Base Set"/"Expansion Set" (henceforth BS/ES) is stored in such a way that: **Card page queries BS/ES: am I in the BS/ES? **Response: yes/no *If no, crosses everywhere. If yes, query rarity (which is currently only stored in card, not how to obtain) to find relevant packs. *Keep current broad specification of yes/no for use as override. Also keep the brawl loot part of the table because we clearly can't automate that (or at least shouldn't, as it's far less resource intensive to do it manually). Easiest way I can see to do this: *A clever switch template. Something like: }}} |Vampire's Blood=rare |Arcane Aura=common |... ... ... |#default=0 }} stored on the Base Set page itself surrounded by tags, with a list stored outside. The How to obtain template queries the name of the card, obtains its rarity, and fills up the boxes. Semantic could be used for generating a base set from a very large number of card pages, but I don't think that's efficient -- it'd require a hell of a lot of editing every time the set was updated. One good use for semantic, though, is the 1 to 25 card page lists and the like. Making them consistent, automatically grabbing the rarity, etc. Slight problems with the irregular storage of miniature images (can you even specify an override? I suppose it would have to be in the Card template itself.), but there's probably a way to fix that. --Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 14:24, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Favicon I know that we change it to the new set's icon but i don't know about using the coffin for it. What do you think? --Aexon 17:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Don't see any reason not to stick with the swords, then, if you're happy with it.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 18:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) AnonAMouse :Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Cardlist (By Availability) page. :Please sign in and create a user name. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo Sangnoir (Talk) 13:03, 12 September 2012 Hmm signup issues: :Username :AnonAMouse :Someone already has this username. Try a different one! :Username :AnonAMouse :Hm, we don't recognize this name. Don't forget usernames are case sensitive.- :http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/User:AnonAMouse :User account "AnonAMouse" does not exist or has never logged in on this wiki. Any chance of a fix? Anon. The Master Noticed you moved this to The Master (Enemy). Generally a term in parenthesis is to disambiguate when the same title is used to refer to multiple things. Was there another "The Master" this could refer to? Or is it to disambiguate with the many cards/enemies who begin with "Master"? I was going to restore the redirect you'd left behind which was deleted, but now am considering if we should just move it back? If there's another "the master" we could restore it as a disambig page instead. It's possible that the definite article could have been used at some point to refer to one of the various 'master' page characters we also have. +Y 23:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Content of page before deletion was: You may be looking for: *The Master (Enemy) *The Master (Brawl Boss) *The Master (Encounter) Reason given for deletion (by Aexon) was "not really needed since searching pages doesn't directly load the page. instead it lists some pages that are relevant to your search". If you type "The Master" into the search box and wait, the pages will show on popup. I now observe the interesting behaviour that you're taken directly to the enemy page. How odd. Disambiguation in this wiki is generally terrible :). Generally, the card takes the main article with no parentheses and not even a link to the enemy, but this isn't always stuck to (e.g. Lurking Horror (Card), Banish (card)). Enemies were postfixed with (Enemy) because many of them were also cards, but this fell out of use. In Orange Eyes, they're prefixed with the area name. In Melody of the Maze, each encounter has its own slot.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 11:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Card Sets Thanks for the help offering, i'm user Weezar, forgot to login before doing that last edit. Actualy i have one doubt, on the Card Sets numbered list, for instance Among the dead 685 to 700, does any of the fields auto-update or does it all have to be edited thru the source code? Thanks. 19:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Weezar Please reply to here. Weezar (talk) 19:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Weezar *No, source code only.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 18:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Flux AnonAMouse again... Just had a thought regarding the Power Flux cards and future updates. Rather than upload screenshots of every card stat combination, wouldn't it be possible to use something like: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Superimpose2 Based on something like this primary template: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Template:Superimpose2/base } } | }| }} }| }}} }} To add a basic 0 to 9 Attack and -3 to 6 Defence image to a base image of each Power Flux? Yes it would mean 20 or so small fast loading images being generated, but would make adding future Power Flux cards that little bit quicker. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 15:44, October 16, 2012 (UTC) First things: sure it looks possible, but who's planning on doing it? Getting the card image itself isn't tricky, and I suppose the numbers and shield stuff is at least on the server, somewhere, but then there's positioning. Optimally, it's done like at the LoH wiki, for every card. But while it has its advantages, the initial investment is large, and frankly -- just for power flux? -- I can't see it being worth it. Especially as I doubt, frankly, that more power flux cards will be released.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 21:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem, but I'll leave it here for possible future reference, Just incase they bring more out. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 21:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I do have a question, anything I need to know if I wanna add images? Can I just take a screenshot of a card, or should I do something diffferent? Thedict4tor (talk) 10:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Just a question if I may, why is Deathtrap not considered a Location? Category:Locationclearly states - "This is a category for location cards.", and Deathtrap is one. You said "locations is for player-obtainable locations" which differs from the category definition provided on the category page. I'm just wondering, because I find it kind of confusing, I generally use category descriptions before adding cards to it. Thanks in advance for your answer Vampir0us (talk) 18:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the answer just a last question: does it mean that for example random enemy pages should not be in Category:Enemies and Category:Randoms at the same time? (Don't worry, I will remove the pages myself if it is so) Vampir0us (talk) 19:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) BrawlBoss and Brawlbossinfo templates + AnonAMouse These 2 templates which you appear to like as they automatically display the stats etc. are ready for use on the event and standard brawls too, I'll be adding them as I can. Don't worry about the # Players showing up for normal brawls with the Brawlbossinfo template on the Brawls page, as it is only listed if the Brawl in question is a Clan (|Brawl_Type=Clan) brawl. One good thing about the Brawlbossinfo template it makes the 's and 's link to their respective effects and shows the effect info/link on mouseover, I'll be improving this feature in the near future too. Hope you find it easier to update these than the old style ones... 12:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Request completed, hope it's ok. - 18:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) April 3rd... 2013 Would you be interested in my card collection templates? If so feel free to set a couple of pages up for them and try them out... 21:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) AFK I'm going to be away from the wiki (and my computer) until Monday July 8 (for my honeymoon). At this point, it seems like you and I are the main wiki admins (not sure where CotD AnonAMouse has gone), so I wanted to give you a head's up that I would be AFK. - 17:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *Noted. Have fun!--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 22:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Been away sick, still recovering... Saw you had some issues with updating my card collection templates, please get in touch via chat for edit access to an easy method of updating them... https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AjZ29Ol8fmE0dFh3N1lVNzlCZ0x1UWk1V1dXZ2dzdmc Once you have edit access, adding player own-able cards to their 'Raw' tables in the correct row will use my Google formula to update their 'Wiki Arrays' table, which is then a simple matter of clicking on it's 'Wiki Arrays' tab, selecting A1, pressing Ctrl+c, then highlighting only the arrays in the template and Ctrl+v (Copy/Paste) (Please use Ctrl+c in Google as it sometimes fails to copy otherwise) I wrote that formula too, as doing it manually as you found is headache inducing, with edit you can duplicate 'Raw' and 'Wiki Arrays', renaming the new ones but remembering to tweak the source 'Raw' listings in it's 'Wiki Arrays' formula. As for the rest of the collections, they are almost a direct copy paste of Template:PromoCardCollection with just the collection name changed (It's within a couple of lines below the bottom of the Arrays) The documentation is scripted to update from the arrays themselves which helps matters and hopefully this will speed you up with any updates and additional collections whilst I recover more. P.S. I am aware that Brawls is slightly broken (Oversized), I will be re-scripting a couple of things on the page to fix it. Hope this helps - 02:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Supplemental: Refixed with a new transclusion option (extension) due to extra standard brawls. Part of page to transclude (can overlap sections) To include the section on the displayed page use: In the case of the above sections: Hope this new version is... #Easier to use #Helpful #Etc. 16:46, February 5, 2014 (UTC) = February 2014 = Civil War I noticed you reverted my changes to Civil War, specifically the section with the list of additional cards dropped in that zone. I thought it would be valuable to list those, since it seems to be a specific subset of the Civil War (set). What do you think? - 00:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry about that -- I think I hit `rollback' by accident while browsing recent changes. It was unintentional -- I see no reason to not add useful data.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 14:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) **No worries, thanks for clearing that up. - 14:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) New Events Hi Ryo, it seems that you are already acquainted with the mainteinance of the wiki, and i wanted to know if there are any plans to add the new event enemies to the wiki (Rothbert Brawl, Tribes Clash, etc). I am new to this of editing, but i would want to know if there is a place where i can learn to create pages, add templates and the such. Last but not least, i would want to thank you, Anon and everyone for the work you have done in this wiki. P.D.: I already have the data on hard rothbert event - User:Freddyjsg 17:06, February 23, 2014‎ (unsigned comment) *If you have the data, that will presumably make it quick for you to add, right? :) *I currently have no plans to add anything. *Creating pages: the `proper' way to do this is documented at the community wiki, but I always just change the URL to the page I want to create. Note that if a page doesn't exist, clicking a red link (such as General Rothbert (Event)) takes you to a page that asks if you want to create it. Going there directly also works. *Templates: More complicated. Check the community template page to start; the notation is the same as that on Wikipedia. Treat it as you would learning any markup language: read other templates, and take their ideas for your own as appropriate. *Thanks for deciding to contribute! *--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 10:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) = July 2014 = Tides and Time Hi, I've recently been helping document, update, and correct the wiki re: the new set & zone release, Tides and Time. I just noticed, however, that z20, the first zone in the Tides and Time volume, is actually called High Tide. I would like to rename the Tides and Time page to High Tide, but I'm not sure what the best practices are when renaming a rather central page - any suggestions or recommendations here? --- Also, on that note, is there currently any precedent or existing pages on the CotD wiki re: zone hubs, compared to individual zones? e.g. The Civil War hub contains the zones Civil War, Kingdom Aflame, and Against the King, which I think would be a useful distinction to make. In a similar manner, Tides and Time would be the new hub, currently containing High Tide, and two more zones in future when the remaining sets in the Tides and Time volume are released. Also, given how the Legacy zones were reorganized, this division could also be used for the Echoes hub, which contains Echoes (z1) through Melody of the Maze (z4), and so on. Thoughts? CyberSe7en (talk) 00:47, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *First, thanks for your effort in updating. It's greatly appreciated. *At the start, both the text above the story and the text overlaying the ingame map read "Tides and Time", disagreeing with the icon text of "High Tides". But now I see that both agree with High Tides, so the page should be moved. *Pages can be moved freely (sensibly), but please check "what links here" and update all the relevant links. *There is no precedent for hubs at all. I agree that it's a good idea. The only issue I can see is where a zone has the same name as a hub -- in this case, I suppose we should separate as Echoes and Echoes (Hub), unless there's a more official name for these things. *--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 08:33, July 26, 2014 (UTC) **No problem. I've been happy to help with the updates! :) **Yeah, regarding the zone name, I imagine that change was made some time after launch, much like how they seem to have fixed the mix-up between nodes 8 & 9 (Feral, and Breach). **There we go. I finally found that "what links here" feature, so that makes sense moving forward. **I agree with regards to keeping those two pages distinct, the problem for now being the vocabulary used to distinguish the two. **CyberSe7en (talk) 18:47, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *I've made the necessary updates. When adding pages on hubs, we should make the wiki's terminology consistent: currently 'hubs' (as in Hubs) refers to what we would call 'zones': the zones themselves are categorised as 'Missions'. *--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 09:00, July 26, 2014 (UTC) **Awesome, thanks for updating that! **Agreed about the use of consistent terminology. Ideally, I'd like to keep the terms current in use on the wiki as-is, so that there's less reworking to do, should we decide to pursue the concept of hubs. That said, I'm not sure what I would call them then, given that the term 'hub' is already in use. Similarly, I think referring to them as 'zones' might be confusing, so I'm not sure what to refer to these areas as. Edit: I noticed in the patch notes for May 1st, 2014, the CotD team uses the term "Volume" to refer to these condensed hub areas. 'Volume' could be an ambiguous term for Civil War and Tides & Times, because those both refer to a) regions on the world map with multiple zones/hubs, and b) to use a MTG term - blocks of three card sets, and although I haven't seen any reference to volumes on the wiki in the context of meaning b), that still doesn't clear up any possible confusion IMO. ***http://www.clashofthedragons.com/forum/showthread.php?30939-Patch-Notes-May-1st-2014 ****World Map Changes *****Updated the icons on the World Map ******Legacy Zones use a blue pin, and Standard Zones will have an orange pin to help them stand out ******Zones 1-4 have been condensed into a single Volume *****The Volume Intro screen has been replaced by a zoomed in section of the world map *****The World Map around a zone will be greyed out until you have unlocked that zone *****Names of the Zones / Volumes will now be displayed in place of their number **CyberSe7en (talk) 18:47, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ***I think we should make our terms consistent with the game terms, replacing "hub" and "mission" with "volume" and "zone". It helps that these two terms are different to the terms we'd previously been using, because swapping the meaning of hub would invite confusion. I think 'volume' here is supposed to imply a single book of something released in multi-book format. ***Don't shy away from something because it would required many edits -- I don't think it's that many, and I have a bot if it appears to be too much. ***--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 08:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ****Alright, fair enough. ****Before I move forward with anything, I want to double check that we're on the same page regarding terminology. Here's how I see things: *****Hub -> Story Volume: http://i.imgur.com/lue0dG2.png *****Mission -> Zone: http://i.imgur.com/9jJ3XxV.png *****Encounter: http://i.imgur.com/eDmcDeT.png (no change in terminology here) ****Did I interpret your terminology suggestions correctly here? ****CyberSe7en (talk) 20:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ***Oh, but 'volume' also refers to a collection of card sets, a la "Civil War volume contains Civil War, Kingdom Aflame, and Against the King set cards." ***--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 09:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ****Yes, there is an ambiguity with the term 'volume'. I'd be fine distinguishing them as Story Volumes (the hubs on the world map) vs Card Volumes (the collection of card sets). *****e.g. Civil War (Story Volume) would refer to the hub on the world map containing Civil War (Zone), Kingdom Aflame, and Against the King. Civil War (Card Volume) would refer to the collection of card sets including Civil War (set), Kingdom Aflame (set), and Against the King (set). ****Thoughts? ****CyberSe7en (talk) 20:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Looks good to me.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 21:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Cool. If I rename the Hubs page to Story Volumes, would you update the navigation bar - Quests link - to point to that page instead? CyberSe7en (talk) 23:34, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for all the hard work you put into this wiki. I enjoyed working with you. - 19:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) *And the same to you; it was fun.--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 21:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC) **Glad to have helped admin alongside you both. 23:21, October 30, 2014 (UTC) How did dido work? I'm trying to create a sort of recreation of the clash of the dragons combat system, but there are a few weird things around dido that I'm not sure about. I understand that it's been ages since the game was running, but any help on figuring out the mechanics would be greatly appreciated. Apparently you would have lost if you had a dido buff up but you hit an Acid Flask/soulstealer, but you DON'T lose if you're running a contingent crumble deck and self-deplete yourself? Does an opponent's damage during your turn ignore dido? If so, would cards like sarpedon's hammer just hard counter crumble decks? Also, from reading forum posts, apparently if you skipped an opponent's turn with torment effects, they'd still keep their dido buff and remain unkillable. But according to other forum posts, when you skip a turn with torment shield gets reset to zero and buffs tick down one turn. Is dido a special exception to buffs ticking down when turns are skipped, or did some buffs tick down and others didn't? Agnaa (talk) 05:49, July 4, 2018 (UTC) *First, this is many years ago and I can't say I fully understood it at the time. *Sometimes hitting an Acid Flask with Dido up would kill you, but sometimes it wouldn't, and I don't know that we ever figured out exactly what was happening there. The Dido buff stacked, and having it up twice tended to allow you to survive, I think. The text used to claim that it let you survive exactly one shot that would kill you, then it turned to surviving until the next turn if you'd be killed on your opponent's turn (you could die many times in the same turn, as you die when you hit no cards, and your opponent could hit many acid flasks while self-depleting). Perhaps it was the same thing that caused crumble to work -- sometimes, playing a card counted any damage down by that card as happening during your opponent's turn? The rules weren't well defined. A double Dido let you use Lord Edmund to heal to full, but a single Dido would kill you on the deplete. *Torment was also weird. It had a unique mechanic, and it was probably bugged. Originally, torment stacked, so you could stun-lock your opponent with a haste deck. I'm pretty sure that if your opponent had Dido up, was stun-locked, and you managed to kill them twice (that is, you dealt damage twice when they had 0 cards) they died. I thought shields stuck around, but buffs depended on the buff -- ones that said "your next turn" might or might not have happened depending on how they were coded. I didn't think shield got reset. Where are these forum posts?--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 20:34, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the response, I remember being really weird like that but that sounds like a real nightmare. The forum post on torment and dido was archived here. "the only problem withh this deck is that the enemie with dido will never get a turn anymore . its not possible with this deck ( without the mirror) to stop tormenting ." Now that I look, I can't find the post saying that shield got reset and buffs ticked down. I may have just not saved the link, but I'll take your word for it. Agnaa (talk) 01:29, July 5, 2018 (UTC)